supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee, known in Japan as Dairantō Smash Brothers DX is a fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube. It is the sequel to Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64 and the predecessor to Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Super Smash Bros. Melee is the best selling game for the Nintendo GameCube. It is a fighting game where various characters from Nintendo's popular franchises battle on different courses, also taken from Nintendo franchises. Many of the major characters of the Mario series make an appearance. The game has its major focus on the multiplayer mode, while still offering a number of single-player modes. It is also one of the only T-rated games to feature the Mario series. Gameplay In Super Smash Bros. Melee, up to four characters fight on a side-view stage with invisible boundaries on each side. When a player hits these boundaries, the player is knocked out. Unlike other fighting games, the Super Smash Bros. series thus does not rely on hit points for each character which have to be brought down to zero, but on damage percentage. Whenever a player is hit, they get a certain amount of percent damage. The maximum damage that can be dealt to a player is 999%. The higher the damage percentage is, the easier it is for the player to be knocked out. General Actions Players move around on the stages using the GameCube Controller's Control Stick, and can jump by pulling the Control Stick up, or pressing the X or Y button. It is possible to jump again in the air a single time. Some characters also have the ability to multi-jump in the air. By moving the Control Stick down, the player can crouch or move a layer down on the stage. A basic attack is performed with the A button. When moving the Control Stick into a direction, the player can attack upwards and downwards, or to either side. These attacks are usually weak and do not do very much damage. When the A button is pressed repeatedly, the character performs a standard combo, a fast sequence of weak attacks. When the Control Stick is titled fast and the A button is pressed in time, the player can perform a Smash Attack. These are very powerful, chargeable attacks, which cause a lot of damage. Each character's moves for the side, up, and down Smash Attacks are different. Character Special Moves Each character has their own set of special moves, which are performed with the B button. When moving the Control Stick in a certain direction, or not moving it at all, a different special move is performed. The special moves are influenced by the character's individual personality, and have various effects, from doing more damage than with a normal attack, attacking from a distance, or repelling projectiles. Most characters' Control Stick up + B moves involve jumping, which makes it possible to perform a third jump in the air to prevent the character from falling down. The sideways special move was a new addition to the series. Item Use Items appear on the stage at random and can be used by the players. Items have various effects, and some trigger by themselves. They can grant the character special abilities for a short time, like becoming invisible, contain a number of items themselves, explode when hitting, or can be used as a weapon. When players are standing next to an item, they can use the A button to pick the item up. Some items have effects that are activated when the item is picked up or touched, such as reducing the character's damage percentage, or turning characters into a giant version of themselves. Other items can be used as weapons. A held weapon can be used with the A button. With the Z button, or L or R in combination with A, the weapon can be thrown away. This thrown item can also hurt other characters when it hits them. Shielding When pressing the L or R triggers, or the Z button, the character's shield is activated. Shields can be used to prevent any kind of attack from a character or an item, only grabbing cannot be prevented. If used at the right time, and for only a split second, the shield can be used as a reflector for items thrown and most projectile attacks. More powerful ones such as Samus' fully charged charge shot, however, will merely be absorbed by the shield. The shield has the form of a bubble (except for Yoshi, where it is a Yoshi Egg). The shield's power decreases every time it is used, and when the shield breaks, the character will be unable to move for a certain period of time. The longer the player waits before using the shield, the stronger it becomes, similar to Bowser's Fire Breath. Also, the harder the player presses on the L or R triggers, or Z button depends on how thick the shield is, a thicker shield will erode slower from damage but faster from time, while a thinner shield will erode more from damage but significantly less from time duration, adding to shielding strategy. Light characters may even be knocked out by the shield break. Grabbing and Throwing Players are able to grab other characters and hold them. This allows the player to hit the character while they are not able to protect themself or fight back. The player can also throw the character in any direction, or smash them to the ground. A thrown character can hit other characters and damage them this way, too. When not holding items and standing next to a character, the player can press Z, or L and R in combination with A, to grab the character. The player can now attack the grabbed character by using the Z or A buttons, and can also throw the other character in a direction by tilting the Control Stick. Unlike in Super Smash Bros., however, players can break free from grabs. The less damage the grabbed player has, the easier it is for him/her to break free from a foe's grab. However, if the player takes a lot of damage, it'll be nearly impossible for him/her to break free from a foe's grab. Other Actions In single-player mode, the player can use the C Button to zoom the camera in or out. In VS mode, the player can move the C Button in any direction, allowing them to perform uncharged smash attacks easily. By pressing Up on the Control Pad, the player can use the Taunt. Certain characters even have attacks called Meteor Smashes. These attacks can send opponents falling downwards, but they're not impossible to recover from. Some Meteor Smashes are very weak, while others pack a strong punch. Fighting Modes There are four standard fighting modes in Super Smash Bros. Melee. These can be freely chosen in VS mode. The Regular Matches in Single-Player mode only feature Stock matches, but different rules appear in the Event Matches. In all modes, it is possible that there is a tie between one or more players. When this happens,there will be a Sudden Death. It is a quick battle, where each of the players who are tied will fight. They each start with 300% damage, and the last player standing wins. The winner of the Sudden Death wins the entire battle. Time Players gain points by knocking out other players, and lose points by getting knocked out. When the time limit has run out, the player with the most points wins. It can be set by the player whether self-destructs cause players to lose 0, 1 or 2 points. A special function that displays the player's points during battle can also be unlocked. This mode is used by default in the VS Mode, though it is rarely used in the Single-Player events. Stock Players have a set number of lives. They lose lives when they are knocked out. The last player standing wins. Optionally, a time limit can be specified. When the time has run out, the player with the most lives wins. This mode is featured throughout the Classic and All-Star Mode, and there is always a set time limit in these modes. Coin Players have to collect Smash Coins. Coins appear by hitting an opponent. When a player gets knocked out, they will lose half of his coins. When the time limit has run out, the player with the most coins wins. This fighting mode is rarely used in the Event Matches of the single-player mode, but is also available in VS matches. Bonus Players get points for their fighting style. There are 249 different kinds of bonus points. Bonus points can be simply for knock outs, for jumping a lot, for looking in the same direction all the time, for getting a rare Pokémon out of a Poké Ball, etc. They often have humorous names. When the time limit has run out, the player with the most points wins. Playable Characters There are 25 playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee, 26 incuding Zelda's alter ego, Sheik. Seven of them originated from the Mario series. Default Characters *'Mario': Mario is a balanced character with a variety of moves. He attacks quickly, but jumps low, and has difficulty recovering, despite his reputation as Jumpman. His backwards throw can throw almost farther than any other character's throws. His Cape helps deflect oncoming attacks and shoots whatever is being shot at him back to his oppenent. *'Donkey Kong': Donkey Kong is a strong, heavy character, who is faster than most heavy fighters. When he grabs enemies, he can carry them for a short distance. His Headbutt can bury opponents for a certain time (depending on their damage percentage). *'Link': Link is a character of high weight and medium strength. However, he is rather slow. He uses his sword to attack. He also shoots a bow and has a boomerang. *'Samus Aran': Samus is a heavy character with powerful attacks. Her Grappling Beam, while slow, allows her to grab characters from farther away. She can charge up a shot which increases in power the longer it's charging. *'Yoshi': Yoshi is an unusually heavy fighter with average speed and strong smash attacks. Unlike other fighters, Yoshi's shield is not an energy bubble but a green-spotted Yoshi Egg. He lacks a third jump but can jump extremely high. He can swallow enemies and turn them into eggs with his Egg Lay move. *'Kirby': Kirby is a light and fairly slow character with weak attacks. He can jump five times in mid-air. His Swallow attack allows him to copy other characters' B abilities. He has the ability to (in mid-air) to become a Stone and come crashing down on his enemies. *'Fox McCloud': Fox is a fast and light character with average strength. He falls fast, and his Blaster has the unique ability to do damage to enemies without stopping them. *'Pikachu': Pikachu is fast and light. It uses its electric attacks to damage other enemies. *'Ness': Ness is a slow character who relies on his PSI attacks. He can attack with a baseball bat and a yo-yo as his smash attacks. To recover with his PK Thunder, Ness must direct the ball of lightning to his rear end to catapult himself towards the stage. He also uses his PSI Magnet to recover damage with certain enemy projectiles. *'Captain Falcon': Captain Falcon is the fastest-running character in the game. His attacks are slow, but are also pretty strong, particularly his forward aerial knee attack and Falcon Punch. His Falcon Kick is also a deadly attack. *'Bowser': Bowser is the heaviest and slowest character, but has powerful attacks, and is hard to hit off of the stage at low damage percentages. He can use his weight to crush the characters he grabs. He is one of the first villains to be playable in the series. His Fire Breath move burns his enemies down. *'Peach': Peach has a special ability to float above the ground for a short amount of time. In her forward smash, she swings a golf club, a tennis racket, or a frying pan. Toad can be used as a Counter. *'Ice Climbers': The Ice Climbers fight as a pair. The player only controls one Ice Climber, and a CPU plays the partner, who generally follows the player's moves. The Ice Climbers have a low reach, but they also have high power and dangerous grabs. By changing colors, the player can choose between controlling Popo or Nana. *'Zelda': Zelda is a slow-moving character. Her attacks can be quite powerful, but her strongest attacks don't hit the enemy easily. She has the ability to transform herself into Sheik, giving her a wide range of different special moves. *'Sheik': Sheik is Zelda's faster alter-ego. Sheik attacks rapidly and combos well. However, unlike Zelda, Sheik doesn't have a lot of powerful moves. Zelda can become Sheik at the start of the battle when the player holds down the "A" button on the GameCube controller. Unlockable Characters *'Luigi': Luigi is a character with average weight and speed, but with above average strength. He has many similarities to Mario in his move set. He jumps slowly and has low traction, giving him the game's longest wave dash. *'Jigglypuff': Jigglypuff is light, and has a few powerful attacks. It can jump five times in mid-air, and has the best aerial speed in the game. Its Rest attack has a very low reach, but can KO at low damage. Although it is light, it is almost slower than Bowser while on the ground. *'Mewtwo': Mewtwo is a slow, floaty character, who features a strong grab and some powerful throws. The game attributes its low weight to the fact that it hovers above ground. *'Marth': Marth is a fast character with average strength and weight. He uses a sword to attack, granting him the game's longest reach. Marth's attacks are strongest at the tip of the sword. *'Mr. Game & Watch': Mr. Game & Watch has average speed and strength, but his weight is low, due to his 2D appearance. His Judgment attack chooses from nine effects at random. *'Dr. Mario': Dr. Mario is very similar to Mario. His attacks have different effects, but act the same way as Mario's. His Megavitamins have a little more knockback then Mario's Fireballs and he moves a little slower. *'Ganondorf': Ganondorf has a move set similar to Captain Falcon. However, he is very slow, quite heavy, and possesses the strongest attacks in terms of knockback. He also has a unique special attack when pressing A and moving the Control Stick upwards; different from a Smash Attack. *'Falco': Falco has a move set similar to Fox. He is not as fast as Fox, but he jumps higher, and has a longer reach. His Blaster also functions differently; it fires more slowly, but it can stun enemies. *'Young Link': Young Link is similar to Link. However, he is considerably weaker, lighter, and faster, and can Wall Jump. *'Pichu': Pichu is similar to Pikachu. It is the lightest character of the game. Like Pikachu, it moves and attacks quickly. Whenever it uses an electric attack, it inflicts damage to itself. *'Roy': Roy is similar to Marth. Unlike Marth, his attacks are strongest at the center of his sword, and his air game is very bad. His fully-charged Flare Blade is the game's strongest non-reflected attack, but it backfires when charged maximally, doing 10 damage to Roy himself. Gallery 90px-Ssbmmario.jpg|Mario 90px-Ssbmdonkeykong.jpg|Donkey Kong 90px-MeleeLink.jpg|Link 90px-MeleeSamus.jpg|Samus 90px-Ssbmyoshi.jpg|Yoshi 90px-Ssbmkirby.jpg|Kirby 90px-MeleeFox.jpg|Fox 90px-MeleePikachu.jpg|Pikachu 90px-Ssbmness.jpg|Ness 90px-Ssbmpicfalcon.gif|Captain Falcon 90px-Ssbmbowser.jpg|Bowser 90px-Ssbmpeach.jpg|Peach 90px-Ssbmiceclimbers.jpg|Ice Climbers 90px-Zeldaart.jpg|Zelda 90px-MeleeShiek.jpg|Sheik 90px-Ssbmluigi.jpg|Luigi 90px-MeleeJigglypuff.jpg|Jigglypuff 90px-Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo 90px-MeleeMarth.jpg|Marth 90px-Mr_GameandWatchart.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch 90px-MeleeDr_Mario.jpg|Dr. Mario 90px-GanondorfMelee.jpg|Ganondorf 90px-Falcomeleeduhjerk.png|Falco 90px-Young_Link.jpg|Young Link 90px-Pichuart.jpg|Pichu 90px-Roy1.jpg|Roy Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:GameCube Games Category:2001 Games